1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the supply of power to an electronic device, via a battery and a plurality of power converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic device users want to use their electronic devices as long as possible on a single battery charge, which has led to extensive electronic device battery research.
As an example, a power system has been developed to generate electric power within the electronic devices, for extended range operation using the self-generated electric power. More specifically, electronic devices have been equipped with a power converter that converts thermal energy into electric power, which is supplied to the battery of the electronic devices. As another example, a backup battery is used to extend the operation time of electronic devices using electric power from the backup battery, which supplements the electric power from the battery.
Conventional electronic devices enable the power converter to generate electric power when they detect that the voltage level of the built-in power converter is greater than a preset threshold. Although the battery of electronic devices has remaining power, when the electronic devices detect that the voltage level of the built-in power converter is less than or equal to a preset threshold, the electronic devices stop the supply of power to the system, thereby wasting the remaining power.
Conventional electronic devices that are equipped with a plurality of batteries can be implemented to simultaneously charge the batteries. In this instance, however, a phenomenon in which the batteries charge and discharge each other tends to occur. In addition, the conventional batteries tend to concurrently discharge, since they are maintained at the same voltage level.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for controlling the supply of power to an electronic device.